An Age to Remember
by Shawn45
Summary: Naruto is given a special mission to act as a Genin in a team with none other than a Hyuuga, Hanabi to be exact... To do this, he has to do something no one has dared to do before... NarutoHanabi. Discontinued.
1. An Odd Mission

Just a note, I didn't quit Father Kyuubi, I am just taking a small break from it... ok, a large break... very large...

Ok, I don't know where this came up on me… but after reading several Naruto stories where Hanabi is in it, but is really mean and sometimes really bitchy, I decided to do something different.

This takes place when Naruto is seventeen; Sasuke is back and safe in Konoha. The threat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru still lurks around the corner, and Hanabi is twelve in this.

Before you read, I would recommend not questioning the logic of this all, you'll enjoy it more if you don't.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(Hokage Tower.)

Naruto was a proud Shinobi; he dedicated himself to his job, and was fiercely loyal to all of his friends and village. All that of course didn't mean he had to accept any mission Tsunade threw at him. He would kindly reject the ones he didn't like, and slip out before the Hokage could force him to do. Little did Naruto know that this time, he wouldn't get out of this…

Tsunade looked up from her paper work when she heard her door click, and in entered Naruto. He walked over and sat down in a chair nearby her desk and said, "What do you need Old Hag?"

Her eye twitched at her nickname but she silently said, "I've got a mission for you."

"Oh really?" He asked, not sounding all that surprised.

She nodded and said, "The students from the academy are graduating today, unfortunately this year we were unlucky and got less students that we expected."

"How many?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"We have exactly sixteen students… As you know, we split them into teams of three, but with only that amount we have one person who will be left out." Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded, "I'm following you…"

She smiled and said, "Naruto, I know that a Genin squad is usually a squad of three, but I'm going to make a special occasion and have one team have only two children in it."

"Ok…" Naruto muttered, not liking where this could possibly be going.

"Naruto, I need you to participate as one of the two Genin." Tsunade explained.

Naruto laughed lightly and said, "Three things wrong, one, I cannot hold a Kage Bunshin for extended periods of time. Two, I'm a jounin. Lastly, I don't want to accepted this mission."

Tsunade smiled and said, "One, I have an alternative for you to use. Two, I could care less. Three, you have no choice as to accept this mission or not."

"But…" Naruto started, but stopped shortly after. It would be pointless to argue with the Hokage.

"Good." Tsunade said. "Now, about that alternative…" She pulled out a box from under her desk. She opened the top of it and pulled out another much smaller box. "This… " She said pulling out a pill out of the smaller box, "Is something I have been working on for quite some time."

Naruto examined it and finally asked, "Besides a pill… what is it?"

"This, Naruto, is what I would like to call a de-age pill." She smiled at Naruto's expression.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Wait, why haven't you used it yet?"

"Because, I am not sure it will work on Normal humans, but with Kyuubi in you I know it will nullify any poison within you if it goes wrong." She explained.

"Oh really… So, you want me to try it don't you…" He sighed.

She nodded and said, "If it works, it should make you de-age by five years." She pulled out another box, "Take these to age back five years."

Naruto nodded and took the pills from her and quickly counted them. "Twenty four of each…" He muttered. "How long does it take to make more?"

"For one single pill, it takes me about a month if I work alone." She explained.

Naruto shrugged and threw the pill in his mouth and swallowed. "Well… here goes." Naruto muttered.

"Do you feel anything?" Tsunade asked a few seconds later.

Naruto shook his head in a negative matter and said, "Nope… Nothing."

Suddenly a green chakra swallowed Naruto's body, and a smoked covered him, making Tsunade unable to see. After about ten seconds, Naruto stood there wearing his clothes… Or, more like having the hang off him… He also seemed shorter too… much shorter. Lastly, his voice defiantly sounded like that of a twelve year old.

"Did it work?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled and brought a mirror towards Naruto so he could examine himself. He nodded his head a few times and said, "Ok…"

"Now Naruto, This is considered an A-rank mission. You must not let anyone know you've been disguised as a Genin to assist one from passing. Second, your full power has been sealed. You have the amount any Genin would when they first exit the academy… It works sort of like Kyuubi's seal now that I think of it…"

"I… see…" Naruto said, following.

"Though you look like yourself right now, you will change your clothing from orange to something less… Narutoish… Also, put some make-up over your whisker marks to hide them." She let out a breath and then finally said, "Don't let ANYONE take the pills… I will send you new ones whenever they become available, but they could prove very deadly to normal human beings."

Naruto nodded, "This… sounds like fun…" He grabbed the pills and jumped out the window and put his foot on the wall. When he tried to mold chakra to stick to the wall, the bricks burst from too much chakra pressure and sent him to the ground. "Ow…"

"Remember!" Tsunade shouted from above, "you got to get used to a child's chakra again!"

"I hate this…" Naruto mumbled as he got up.

(Next day, Ninja academy.)

Naruto sat inside the academy with a group of students that he did not know at all. It felt sort of… weird to say the least. Multiple students were entering exclaiming that they passed to become Genin and other things. He quickly shook his head clean of thoughts.

He wore a simple black ninja outfit, unlike his usual orange outfit. He also wore a new Konoha head protector. His whisker marks were also completely gone, and he decided to cut his hair shorter. He hoped none of the Instructors would recognize him…

Suddenly Iruka stepped into the room and began to speak. "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the test. Today you all will be placed into teams, but due to uneven numbers, one team will have only two members."

The students all began to speak to each other in a loud boom.

"What? He can't be serious…"

"I hope I'm not in the two man team…"

"I wonder if I can be in that team with… hehehe…"

Iruka silenced them with raising his hand. "I will begin to call of teams. Team one will consist of…"

He continued on and on, making multiples angry with whom they got, and others flare up with excitement. Naruto figured he would fall asleep… _Wait… What did Tsunade name me anyways…_

Lastly Team Six…" Iruka called out. "This team will consist of Nawaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hanabi."

_She changed my last name to Nawaki…? _Naruto muttered absently in his head.

"Now, you all must wait for your sensei to come pick you up." Iruka said to the class as he left. All the students got together with their team to begin chatting together.

Naruto looked around. "Ok, so… where's my Hyuuga companion?" He asked to basically no one.

"She's over there." A boy said pointing at a girl sitting by herself. "She is really mean when you go near her… I feel very bad for you."

"Hehe, thank you…" Naruto said as he made his way over to his partner.

He looked over at the girl. She had hair that went down into her face and eyes, and it was the exact same color as Hinata's. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that went down to a little below her waist. She had on some black pants as well. Since she was a Hyuuga, her eyes were a white color.

If she had been older, that costume would have showed off her body quite nicely…

"Hello." Naruto said to his new teammate. When she didn't respond to him he said, "I am Nawaki Naruto, nice to meet you Hanabi."

She turned to him and said, "Do not get in my way… Also call me Hanabi-sama, considering I'm a Hyuuga, you should respect me."

_Shit, a girl version of Sasuke… _Naruto sighed. "So… Nice weather outside…"

"Do not bother having a conversation with me, I won't respond to you."

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Are you a fucking robot?" He finally asked.

She looked at him again and said, "No. It's just informal for me to speak to someone so far below me."

Something in Naruto snapped. He got up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and said, "Listen here girl! In a team, you treat your comrades with respect! I could seriously not give a shit that you're in the fucking Hyuuga clan! Since we're on a team now, we have to work TOGETHER!"

He put her down, and looked around noticing everyone was gaping at him.

"Hehe…" He looked back at Hanabi who was also staring at him like he was some sort of monster, "You get it Hanabi, that's what you do if someone on your team isn't acting like he's part of one!"

Everyone finally looked away, and Hanabi narrowed her eyes at Naruto. _How dare he do that to me! Does he not know who I am? _"Naruto… I don't like you…" She said lamely.

"That's great, cause I don't like you either."

She again let her anger cloud her mind. _No… I'm a Hyuuga… we don't allow emotions to get the better of us… _She quickly reminded herself, as she stayed still, only slightly hurt by her teammates words.

After a while teachers began to come and pick up their students until there were only five kids left in the room. That is, two teams.

"It has been two hours…" Hanabi said, allowing some anger to enter her voice.

"You should get used to it, Hanabi…" Naruto muttered.

Hanabi quickly realized that she had said something out loud and muttered, "I wasn't speaking with you."

"Oh, I didn't know you had two personalities…" Naruto muttered, "I didn't even know those kind of people existed, you know…"

Hanabi once again felt anger enter her. _Calm… down…_

After she mentally told herself that, the door to the room burst open to reveal none other than… Gai. "Ha! I have beaten my arch rival here from our mission in Wave country!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of horrible monster.

_Dear god… please don't let him be leading my team… _Naruto begged the gods.

Apparently Hanabi had been thinking the same thing for she screamed when he landed on their desk and asked them, "Are you Nawaki and Hyuuga?"

"Yes." Naruto confirmed, giving Hanabi to recover from her fright of having such an… ugly looking teacher…

"Well then! Follow me!" He shouted to his two new students. "I have raised three students before! Now that I have simply two, I can teach both of you faster!"

Naruto and Hanabi nodded, and followed the man out the door.

That left three students behind…

"Where the hell is our sensei?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I bet he's sleeping in!"

(About ten miles from Konoha.)

Kakashi was walking along a road at a slow pace enjoying his newest volume of Come Come Paradise. When suddenly he sneezed. "Hm… It appears someone in Konoha is speaking of me.."

He continued on until he stopped completely and slapped his cheeks, "I think I left the oven on in my house!" After he yelled that he decided, "Nah, I think I'll just go slow…"

(On top of the Academy roof.)

"Now!" Gai shouted, "Which one of you will introduce yourself first?"

Naruto raised his hand and said, "Exactly what do you want to know?"

Gai looked in thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, likes, dislikes… your dreams for the future, and hobbies will be good."

Naruto nodded and said, "My Name is Uz - I mean, Nawaki Naruto! I like to…" _I have to be different than Naruto… _"I like to eat, uh, Pie! Especially cherry! I also like people who are nice to me, and I really hate those that are mean to me! My hobby is to… uh, Train, and I wish to become the best ANBU under the next awesome Hokage!"

Gai had tears flowing out of his eyes by the end of it, and he said, "Naruto, do your best to get to your dreams! I will be here to assist you, like I did with one of my other students before you!"

Naruto already had a good idea of who this other student was…

"Anyways, Hanabi, please introduce yourself to both Naruto and I!" Gai shouted happily.

Hanabi simply nodded and said, "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. I like it when I am able to perfect a move in front of my father." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I hate idiots, and that my sister is the heir to the Hyuuga clan even though I am clearly stronger. My hobby is to train to be the best, and my dream is to be what my father wishes me to be."

Naruto looked over to her and asked, "Geez, do you do anything FUN?"

"Training is all the fun I need." She said, as if she had been asked the question a million times.

"No, fun as in, hang out with friends, play with your family, or even shopping!" Naruto didn't like shopping, but he threw it in because all the girls he knew really enjoyed that kind of thing.

Hanabi looked over to him with cold eyes and said, "I don't enjoy shopping or playing with my family."

"What about your friends?"

Hanabi looked down and muttered, "I don't require friends."

Naruto noticed a very slight hint of sadness in her voice. "Well, you should get some, they'll make you a lot less bitchy. Hell, even I'll become your friend if you stop saying, 'Hyuuga this, Hyuuga that. I am better!'"

"I don't need them like I said, and I would rather be lonely all my life than have you be a friend of mine." She muttered.

Finally Gai interrupted them and said, "You two, if you'll stop youthfully talking for a minute." He noticed he had their attention. "Follow me to the training grounds." He got up and jumped away.

Hanabi followed, but not before she sent a cold glare at Naruto for good measures. Naruto followed shortly after.

(Training Area.)

"Hello my youthful students!" Gai shouted.

Hanabi and Naruto exchanged looks. "Hello… sensei." They both said.

Gai had tears filling out of his eyes as he yelled, "Say that again!"

"Hello sensei…" They both repeated.

"AGAIN!"

"Hello Sensei…" Their voices began to sound more aggravated.

"AGAI-."

"LOOK! Can't we just get on with training!" Hanabi shouted.

Gai stopped acting like an idiot for a moment to say, "Ah yes… I'm sad to say that the test you took to get this far, wasn't really the Genin test."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the man, and Naruto, knowing what was going to happen next yawned sleepily.

"Now, I am about to give you the test to become Genin, so please, try your best!" They both nodded and Gai looked satisfied, "Ok, for this test, I am going to have you both try to get this bell." He held up a bell for both of them to see.

"That is going to be easy." Hanabi said, slightly rude.

Gai smirked and said, "in order to get to it, you must go through this…" He pointed behind him and both Naruto and Hanabi gasped at the sight. A huge obstacle course was there, and it had many… VERY, destructive things within.

"Will we be safe in there?" Naruto asked first thing he looked back at Gai.

Gai smiled, flashing his teeth at them and said, "Of course!"

Naruto leaned in towards Hanabi and whispered, "We are so going to die."

She just turned her head away from him and walked towards the course. Naruto quickly followed behind her.

They both got towards the start of the course. "Are you two ready!" Gai shouted at them. Both simply nodded their heads. "Then on my mark… Ready… Set… GO!"

Both Naruto and Hanabi ran at the course. It started with a normal wall climbing exercise. The wall was about fifteen feet high and was completely smooth. Once Hanabi reached it she walked up it like it was a floor. Naruto tried to but quickly blew a hole into it.

"God fucking damn! I'm still not use to this stupid thing about me having less amount of chakra." He muttered.

Hanabi smirked at him and said, "I told you, Hyuuga's are better than you."

Naruto made a face at her and punched right through the hole he made in the wall. It was pretty thick, or at least Naruto could tell it was considering his hand was hurting awfully bad as he created a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

He and Hanabi both made it to the other side at the same time, and she had a very distasteful look on her face. "Hey, don't like being beaten by someone as good looking as me?" Naruto mocked her.

Hanabi sneered at him and ran on to the next challenge. This one was a lake of water in front of them with poles sticking out. In the water they could see what they though were crocodiles. _He's trying to kill us… _

Hanabi began to jump with expert timing to each pole, and not missing a beat. Naruto on the other hand jumped right on top of the water and floated for a little bit, then fell in. _This can't be good… _

He fell with a large splash, making the crocodiles attracted to him. He quickly got onto a pole, barely avoiding the jaws of one. He then followed Hanabi, but he wasn't near as graceful in his jumps as she was hers.

She suddenly slipped slightly, but was held up by Naruto who landed nearby her. She just sent a halfhearted glare at him and continued on. "Uh… Welcome!" Naruto said, trying to get her to say something. She didn't respond…

Once they made it to the other side they looked up at what awaited them…

"How the hell did they manage to make all of this?" Naruto asked.

In front of them was a huge forest. Inside the forest, were a ton of vines, and on the ground below it… it looked like quicksand. Both Hanabi and Naruto jumped on the vines and began to swing to their goal.

Naruto, having taken the exam once, knew that something bad could happen at any given minute. He also knew that somehow, he and Hanabi were supposed to use teamwork to get further into the course. Though, Hanabi seemed pretty unwilling to do that.

Suddenly Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Hanabi's rope snapped. _Ah, Here we go! _Naruto quickly though.

As she fell, Naruto quickly swung at her and grabbed her, but this caused his rope to snap as well. "Oh… that cannot be too good." He muttered as he began to fall into the quicksand. He soon stopped however, when the girl he was holding managed to focus her chakra to her feet on a tree next to the two.

"I told you before, a Hyuuga can work on their own." She then continued on, throwing Naruto at some vine, and herself at one too.

_Damn, all she ever does is say how great that dumb Hyuuga clan is! _Naruto yelled in his mind, not exactly all that happy.

The next and what they thought was the last course was a place covered in explosive tags. All the trees, and most of the ground was covered in them. They had to make it to the other side without setting them off. To make matters worse, there were spikes scattered all across the field, and lastly there were some spikes, and lastly some oil was littered across the field splashed onto the trees and the ground.

"This looks tough." Naruto commented.

He began to go through very slowly, unlike Hanabi who had her Byakugan activated so she could see all around her. She simply jumped easily between it all. Then, Naruto accidentally stepped on an explosive tag. _Oh Fuck…_

Hanabi turned right around when she heard a loud sound and saw Naruto flying right towards her. She caught him, not knowing what else to do. As she began to lose her footing from the impact of Naruto hitting her, she stepped on oil, making her slip into another tag.

"Damn you Naruto!" She shouted as she dropped him and jumped away. Naruto quickly followed right as the tag exploded.

That explosion caused a chain reaction behind them, and they ran quickly, and finally made it out just as it was about to catch them…

Once they made it out, they came to a clearing, and in the middle, was the bell they needed.

"Hey Hanabi, at least we both made it this far!" Naruto said, coming up to her side.

She just nodded, and walked towards the bell. When she got close enough to grab it, she felt the wind knocked out of her when a foot planted itself in her gut. "You will not take the bell without beating me!" Gai shouted.

Hanabi quickly charged at him once she got up from the blow, and threw her palm right at the much older and more experienced man. He easily dodged it, and quickly threw her. "If you want to win this, you're going to have to do better than that!" He shouted.

She knew she would have to do better than this to beat him… "I'm a Hyuuga, we cannot be defeated so easily…" She did a few hand seals and said, "Byakugan!" Afterwards she quickly ran over to him and thrust her palm at him, hoping this time it would hit him.

Naruto went over to Hanabi who looked furious with the man and said, "Hanabi, he's a jounin… No way can you beat him one on one. We have to team up into order to beat this guy."

She looked at him for a long moment before saying, "Though I don't like you, your logic is good enough for us to work together just this once."

Naruto nodded, and they both went after the man this time. Though Gai could easily beat them both down if he wanted to, he was glad that they learned that they needed teamwork to even have a fraction of a chance to beat him.

"Ok, that's enough!" Gai said. Once both of his students stopped attempting to defeat him he began to say, "You both did well against me when you teamed up, notice how I didn't hit you both, and was more on the defensive than offensive?" Both children nodded. "Good, the point of this test was to see if you guys could work together to come here to get the bell."

"I see." Hanabi muttered.

"Anyways, you both got it right at the end my new Youthful students!" He shouted out happily. "Now come back here tomorrow so we can begin our training!"

Both children nodded before walking out of there.

"Awesome! We finally passed Hanabi!" Naruto cheered.

Hanabi turned to Naruto, and her cold voice stated, "Naruto, my father has requested of me to invite whoever is on my team that 'helped' me pass can come to my house to eat dinner with the Hyuuga family. I don't really care if you're there or not." Hanabi stated.

"So!" Naruto shouted back at her. "Dinner at your place tonight? That sounds great comrade!"

Hanabi sighed, _what nut head decided that those two idiots should be ninjas?_

**Chapter one, end.**

Yay, I finished it. I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story. If you didn't know, this story is going to end up being a Naruto/Hanabi pairing story. I hope to see you all in Chapter two.

Not sure if i'm going to continue, just needed to get the idea out of my head.


	2. A Night of Fun

Chapter two is here!

You know, Gai is a really fun character to write, he's just so… youthful… Anyways, the explanation of the pill thing was rushed simply because I wanted to get Naruto to the academy ASAP. Lastly, I sealed Naruto's chakra up because he'd be way too overpowered with it all.

Note, I DO NOT plan on making this a very serious story, I hate writing fight scenes. Akatsuki and Orochimaru are still out there, but I really don't think they'll appear in this story. Sasuke was saved because, well, I have no clue. Overall, I suggest you go by this line from the beginning of the last story,

"Abandon all Logic beyond this point." Not a direct quote, but it sounds cooler.

I may make this serious later on, but right now, don't worry much about enemies attacking the village, cause it isn't going to happen ANY time soon.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto! If I did, you'd see more character development with everyone else besides Sasuke! God, I hate Sasuke…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(Naruto's apartment.)

Naruto came back to his apartment today, knowing what he had to do. _Ok, I need to take a shower… anything else? _He quickly made the rest of his mental list as he went to take a shower.

Afterwards he went into the kitchen portion of his little apartment, and hid the pills Tsunade had given him, he knew if given to the wrong people… "Ah hell, she said it would kill other people, so why am I hiding it?" Suddenly at that moment his rational thought came and he muttered, "Oh well, might as well hide it JUST in case."

He quickly did a Genjitsu… or attempted to… "Damnit! Stupid chakra being sealed up…asshole pills… stupid stupid…" He continued to mutter until he finally focused his chakra enough to complete the technique. He smiled at his handy work, and went outside.

His shorter Blonde hair, and covered up whisker marks really… didn't change hi appearance at all… Even with black clothing on her looked like Uzumaki Naruto. "Damn, is everyone in this village an idiot?" Truthfully, the only reason no one was able to identify who he was, was because of some sort of side effect from the pills.

How did he know this? Well, maybe the fact that it says, 'May cause people to not notice you, even if you look the same.' Of course, it is something Tsunade made, so he expected that this was made on purpose. "Got to thank you next time I see you…" He muttered as he turned to lock his door.

He then continued down the street to where he assumed the Hyuuga manor was. Of course, he really didn't know where it was; he never had a reason to go there. The Hyuuga district luckily, was easy enough to find. He continued walking while looking around until he finally reached a rather large gate. Two Hyuuga men stood guard, while they wore some kind of armor around them.

"State your business with the Hyuuga." The one to the left of the large gate said. The other nodded, his eyes narrowing at the child.

"Call me Nawaki Naruto, I am here because Hanabi and I were able to pass the test to become Genin!" He cheered.

The one to the right then answered saying, "Yes, Hanabi told us her team member would be coming tonight." After a few second, he turned to open the gate and said, "Please, do not cause any trouble within here."

Naruto nodded and walked in. He was seriously in a state of awe. On both sides of him were two huge buildings that probably held the branch family. Naruto notice that even the grass looked greener here. The few plants within the front yard were very well attended to, and right in front of him stood a building that made the Hokage tower seem small.

Note the 'seem' in that.

It stood high, and Naruto could only assume that that is where the Main family lived, so Naruto shrugged and walked in.

"This place is… huuuuuge…" He muttered under his breath. He looked around. To his left was a long hallway, ad that was also the same for his right. In front of him were a few Hyuuga guards again. Naruto smiled and walked over to them.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where Hanabi is?" Naruto asked kindly.

The man nodded and said, " You may find her by turning to the left, after walking down the hallways, turn right, then left right away. That should lead you straight to her room." The guard said in a bored voice.

Naruto decided to ask, "So, you enjoy standing right there forever?"

"Hardly." The guy admitted dryly. After a little bit he amended it by saying, "But the Main family must be protected, so I and my partner over there…" He nudged his shoulder in the direct of the other guard, "Must stay here to…protect."

"Sounds…" Naruto didn't know how to finish so he said, "Boring."

The guard sighed and muttered, "Yeah… just go have fun kid…" He then stood up straighter and kept watch. After about thirty seconds, and Naruto not leaving he asked, "Do you need something?"

"Not really…" Naruto said.

"Why are you still here?" The guard asked again, getting slightly annoyed.

Naruto looked up at him with a piercing look and said, "Are you part of the Branch family?"

The guard muttered a quick, "Yes."

"Ok…" Naruto stated, after a few minutes he said, "Well, I'm leaving, you have fun standing there." Naruto then ran down the hall to find Hanabi.

"Yeah… be good kid…" The guard muttered.

Naruto quickly went down the halls with the directions he got from the guard and quickly found a door with the label of 'Hanabi'. He knocked a few times and called out, "Hey, Hanabi you there?"

Suddenly the door opened and a head popped out. "You're here already? Didn't I just tell you to come for dinner?" She asked rudely. Her hair was a mess, she was probably trying to clean it before the dinner.

"Already? It's almost six! What kind of family eats dinner later than that?" Naruto practically shouted.

Hanabi looked at him like he was an idiot, "Naruto, I don't know where you were raised, but many families eat after six… You should believe me, Hyuuga are always right…"

"OH NO! Don't go into that whole Hyuuga are always right thing you little worm!" Naruto shouted.

She made a face at him and quickly closed the door. From behind it Naruto could hear her saying, "Go do something productive, come back in two hours are something!"

"Hey! We're teammates! Shouldn't we like, get to know each other better or something?" Naruto shouted back in to her. "I mean in my tea--- I mean, my team when I played ninja we got to know each others weaknesses and strengths so we could make up plans and things for certain situations!"

Hanabi spoke up from her side of the door and said, "Don't worry, I am a Hyuuga, we won't need any plans, because the enemy will cower in fear."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted, getting a little heated, "Some very huge bulky Shinobi is going to be fighting us, but when he figures out you're a Hyuuga, he'll just turn into a small little coward and you can easily take him down!"

"Yep." Hanabi said.

"Damn it girl! That was freaking Sarcasm!" Naruto shouted. He tried to remember something that could make Hanabi cooperate some more. "Ah! Remember when Gai told us a team is supposed to work together! Well, why don't you follow his advice!"

Silence reigned for only a second before Hanabi said, "He's an idiot."

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Naruto shouted banging on her door. "I can't believe I have to work with another Sasuke… no, someone worse than him!" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and Hanabi muttered, "If you won't leave, you can come in and we can…'talk'." She said as if the word was almost foreign to her… Now that Naruto thought of it, it probably was. He noticed she was wearing the same clothing from earlier, and her hair was a little bit more presentable than it was before.

Naruto walked in and noticed that everything was…. Boring looking. Her dresser was a white color much like her eyes… same with her desk… and bed frame… and… oh fuck it, everything was white! "This room reminds me of that one room in that one place where I was once before." Naruto mentioned.

"Very descriptive." Hanabi muttered sarcastically, as she sat down on her bed. "So, what do you want to speak about?"

"Well…" Naruto thought. "What do you do in here?" He asked as he sat down on the floor.

Hanabi then muttered, "I did academy work on that desk over there, and I slept on this bed at the end of the day. I also get dressed…" She said, thinking this was a stupid question.

"That was rather…" Naruto didn't know how to finish his sentence so he said, "So, besides what you said when we first met our sensei, what do you do?"

Hanabi looked at him and muttered, "Everything I said was what I do. I left nothing out."

Naruto looked like he was about to scream at her for being so boring but instead he said, "No wonder you're so bitchy."

He said that outloud, and Hanabi heard it. It would have normally made her punch him, but she had restrained herself from acting on anger.

Before Hanabi could say anything Naruto raised up his hand and said, "Do you know what a thumb war is?"

"No." She answered. "It sounds pretty stupid though." She added as an after thought.

"Yeah… about as stupid as you…" Naruto muttered. Hanabi heard this and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "ANYWAYS, a thumb war is when we put our hands together like this…" He grabbed her hand and put it into his, "Then we both raise our thumbs and finally we try to tackle each others thumb down using only your thumb."

"Ok…" She muttered.

Naruto looked at her and said, "Begin!" He quickly took her thumb down without any resistance. "Hey, that was too easy! You gotta fight back at least!" He shouted at her.

She sighed and said, "Yeah, this game is stupid…"

"You're just saying that because you know you can't beat me at it." He smile and said, "Yeah, some Hyuuga pride you got there."

"Hey boy, I can kick your ass at this if I wanted to, I just don't feel like it!" She raised her head to the side with a 'humph!'

Naruto laughed and said, "Sure you can Hanabi! I doubt you could beat me in anything!" He continued laughing some more, royally pissing off Hanabi.

"For your information, I could beat you in that simple game! And… and I will!" She quickly grabbed his hand prepared to beat the Blonde this time. They fought this time, and yet again Naruto won…

"Ha! Some Hyuuga you are! Being beat by me! Maybe you should just admit that you'll need me to help you through these missions we'll be taking!" He continued laughing and added, "Oh boy, I have to make sure you pick the weeds and not the plants, don't pick up garbage near a waterfall and choose dogs that you know won't pull you into a minefield!"

Naruto said all that because it had ALL happened to him before, of course, Hanabi didn't know this…

She stood up and yelled, "I want a rematch!" She quickly grabbed his hand again and got the same results as last time. "Best two out of three!" She said when she lost again. This lasted quite some time, while Naruto was having a blast winning against this girl, and Hanabi was getting pissed that she couldn't win against this non-Hyuuga.

"Ah, you know, I love winning. Next time we should gamble. I'd be rich by the end of it!" Naruto said happily as he fell back on to the floor. "Ah all the money!" He pretended to swim through a truckload of it, knowing this would piss her off even more.

She looked at Naruto with disbelief; first he would win a few… I don't know, hundred games. Then he'd rub it back in her face! Only Hyuuga could do that! No one can do it to her! "Naruto! I challenge you to a different game!" She shouted after a little bit.

Naruto looked up from his daydream and sat up. "What game do you suggest, 'Hanabi-sama'." He said her name, dripping with sarcasm.

"I order YOU to pick it out!" She said pointing a finger at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her closely and then said, "Awww, poor little Hanabi doesn't know any other games does she!" He then laughed some more, making the girl in question get red in the face. "Ok," He said once he saw her expression, "How about 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'"

She nodded and said, "Ok, how do you play this game?"

"Stop glaring at me, and MAYBE I'll tell you!" He said as he turned his back to her. "Maybe your Hyuuga pride will suffer if you don't accept this."

_He's mocking me… _She thought to herself. Though she knew this, she dropped the glare and let out a breath. She quickly closed her eyes and reopened them. "Ok, Tell me how to play now." She muttered.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "You look pretty when you're not glaring." He said to her.

Hanabi suddenly felt her face turn on fire. "What?" She simply asked. Her shocked expression of what he said began making Naruto crack up.

"Come on Hanabi-_chan_ it was a compliment!" He said, still laughing. "It doesn't hurt to get a few once in a while." He straightened himself out, and stopped snickering.

"I-I know what I compliment is! I just have never gotten any from anyone else outside of the clan before." If possible her cheeks seem to have gotten warmer to her.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, if you don't glare all the time and let go of your bitchiness, I think you'd receive a lot more. Also I bet a lot of children would want to hang out with you! Hell, there'd probably even be a fan club! If I was as young as yo--- I mean, uh…" _Crap Crap!_ He quickly dropped that chain and said, "So, rock paper scissors?"

"No! What were you about to say!" She asked, beginning to narrow her eyes at him. "You said 'if I was as young as you'! You're what, a month or two older than me? What were you going to say?" Her voice calmed down at the end.

"Sorry!" Naruto said bowing slightly. "Sometimes I think I have some huge evil demon sealed inside of me that is MUCH older than me and you, and I tend to speak for him a lot!" Naruto said, he then felt something within him, was that anger? No matter.

Hanabi looked at Naruto closely. _I know he's lying to me… unless if he's an idiot… He's proven to be one more than once, but he also has a smarter side to him as well… _"Whatever…" She sighed. "So, teach me this game."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, remember this. Paper beats rock, Rock beats scissors, and scissors beat Paper."

"Why does Paper beat rock? Wouldn't all the sharp edges of it cut through the paper? I understand the other two, but I don't get that one…" Hanabi asked, with some confusion in her voice.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Do not question the logic of this game. Anyways, you pick what you want to use. Each of the three items have a shape you can make with your hands, for rock just make a fist, paper just spread your fingers apart, and for scissors simply have your middle and index finger out. Now, we count down to three, and then show what we have picked. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds simple enough." Hanabi muttered. "At least this game requires luck and not skill…"

Sadly, even though this game was based mostly on luck, Hanabi had lost every game they had played. "So Hanabi, what happened to your Hyuuga pride?" Naruto asked happily.

"SCREW HYUUGA PRIDE!" She screamed. All the frustration she had had with this boy had finally exited her mouth with those three simple words, and worst of all… they were loud… worse than that, anyone within the whole Hyuuga Manor could hear it.

Her door opened up to reveal Hiashi with a disappointed look on his face. "Geez, she said that two seconds ago, and you're already here!" Naruto shouted, sort of decreasing the tension within the room.

Hiashi had his long hair all neatly placed on behind him. He wore a long elegant robe (Naruto thought it looked pretty girly on him), that made him look, well… noble I guess.

"Hanabi, what was it that you just said." He asked, completely ignoring Naruto bringing back the uneasy atmosphere. When she didn't answer he asked, "Well?"

Internally Hanabi was arguing with herself. One half of her wanted to blame all of it on Naruto and get out of this unharmed, but the other half was telling her not to blame Naruto and simply take any punishment. _What should I do? _She wondered to herself. During all of this her face remained passive outside for everyone else to see.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry, it was my fault!" Naruto said as he turned towards the man and bowed down politely. _Heh, guess all that stupid training Tsunade put me through is finally being put to good use! _"I uh, forced her to say it by threatening to grab her dresser and throw all of its contents out in various places in Konoha for everyone to see!"

Hiashi looked unconvinced and he asked, "Why exactly would you force her to say that?"

Naruto looked concerned and said, "Because all you Hyuuga are bastards! Well… most of you! Putting all that stuff about how great your clan is in her head making her repeat it to me! You know how long it took me to finally make her stop saying that…. Oh wait, I never did! You know why! It's because of your STUPID clan! When I become Hokage I'm going to change some of your traditions within this place!" Naruto said all in one big breath.

When Naruto said all that, Hiashi couldn't help but laugh. Both of the children looked at him with a very confused expression on their face. Hanabi looked in shock as her stupid teammate managed to make someone as cold as Hiashi laugh. She then turned towards him and mouthed, "You're an idiot!"

"Hey!" He mouthed back, "I don't leave MY comrades behind!" After that he grinned at her and looked back towards Hiashi who stood there controlling his laughter. Hanabi again felt a blush coming in, and she covered it up and muttered random things under her breath.

"So… Hiashi-sama, could you please tell me what was so funny?" Naruto asked, pretty concerned for the leader of this clan… He expected the guy to explode and try killing him… not to laugh…

Hiashi finally calmed down enough to say, "That is exactly what I would expect my old teammate to say if he were still here today." He said. "Ok Hanabi, I'll let this slide this once. Also, both of you should know dinner shall be ready within a half hour." He closed the door.

Hanabi panicked, "Half an hour? I have to get ready!" She quickly pushed Naruto out and shouted through the door, "Go do something I got to get ready!" She then slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto stood up and muttered, "Ah, I don't mind being thrown out and having the door slammed in my face! Nope! Not at all!"

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A softer voice said behind Naruto. He turned to see…

"Hinata! How are you doing?" He said with a smile.

Hinata was wearing a white robe, much like her father's except that it was… well, basically the same. Her hair had grown and was now down to her shoulders, and her confidence had _mostly_ improved to the point of no stuttering.

She looked confused for a moment before Naruto realized what he had done she asked, "How do you know my name?"

Naruto suddenly realized his mistake. "Uh, Hanabi told me! I'm her teammate! Nice to meet you!" He said in a rapid succession, which went from waving to shaking her hand within an instant. "So, where do you eat in this… huge… place?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Here, I- I'll lead you there."

Naruto smiled as Hinata lead him to the dining room. Nothing else bad could come from this night right? _Yes, that's right… nothing bad… no more older men laughing like children, no more Hanabi not knowing how to play the simplest games no more thief trying to take something of value from that room… WAIT!_

Naruto quickly whipped his head around to find someone sneaking out of a room holding something, though he had no clue what it was he didn't care. He ran at the guy and created his favorite seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly three Naruto pounced on the guy, who was not expecting this.

The guy went down easily enough, and soon Naruto dismissed his clones and asked, "Why are you so weak! You should have thought more before you came here!"

The guy then said politely, "Look, I'm just a guard for this place. I was just going out on duty." He held up the helmet that all guards were supposed to wear within here. "Now can you PLEASE let go of me?"

"Why were you so weak? You're a Hyuuga that's far more powerful than me!" Naruto exclaimed.

The guy sighed and said, "I cannot hurt guest." Naruto accepted this and got off the guy. He then quickly went over to Hinata and said, "Hey, can we go now… please?"

Hinata looked at the child. That technique he preformed was always Naruto's favorite move. She sighed and decided to think of it later.

(Hyuuga dining room… thirty minutes later.)

After a long wait, the whole main family finally sat down on the table. Hiashi was the head of the table, with Hinata on his left and Hanabi on the right. Naruto sat next to Hanabi.

Hanabi wore the same exact robe as her father and sister, and her hair was tied up to make it look fancy, that's what Naruto guessed anyway…

Then, the moment Naruto had been waiting for arrived. The food had finally come! Several people came in carrying all the food. They set it all down, and in the process Naruto was drooling. _So… much… food… _He thought happily. Once all the people serving the food left Naruto asked, "So, can I dig in now?"

Hiashi nodded and everyone began to help themselves. No one forgot their manners however. Once they picked their food they ate in silence. It was all good for a while, but then something began to bug Naruto…

_Do they ever talk? _He shrugged waving the thought off.

After a little bit Naruto looked up at all the people eating. He began to listen… Hehe, if you listened hard enough you could hear them chewing. _That's pretty cool… _That was his first thought, but after a minute he thought, _Ok, that's pretty gross… _

Silence still reigned over them all however… That was until a Nawaki Naruto broke it.

"DO YOU GUYS EVER TALK?" He shouted.

Hinata began choking on the food she had in her mouth, startled by the huge noise that erupted from the little kid. Hanabi was in a similar situation, except that she was scared shitless by the voice, and couldn't breathe for a little bit. Hiashi looked at both of his daughters and then chuckled slightly.

"You don't like silence to rule over your families dinner?" He asked kindly.

Naruto looked away and muttered, "I live alone, but I usually do something while eating!"

The last part of his statement was ignored by everyone as Hinata asked, "You live alone? What happened to your mother and father?"

"Well…" Naruto sighed. _What kind of shit should I make up? _"My mother died when she went to get supplied for my family. She was going shopping when some Shinobi attacked her. She took down almost all of them before the ANBU could arrive, but alas, they took her down before the help could arrive. My father hasn't heard of this yet because he left on an extended trading trip to the Wind Country. He's currently selling blankets, because it can get pretty cold at night in the desert."

All of them looked at him like he had grown another head. Hanabi was the first to react saying, "You're a dumb ass, forget my previous comment about you being an idiot… dumb ass fits you MUCH better."

Hinata glared at her sister sharply before looking back at the child and said, "So, what did your parents name you?"

Naruto's first reaction to this was confusion, but then he realized he hadn't introduced himself to Hiashi or Hinata yet, so he said, "I am Nawaki Naruto! I am Hanabi's teammate and we're going to kick ass! We'll both be awesome and I'll be the best ANBU for the sixth Hokage!"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you said you were going to be Hokage."

Naruto looked at him thinking one thing, _Shit… _"Well, I decided within the time span of a half hour that I want to work for the Hokage instead."

Hinata quickly got out of the shock of the similarity of this child's name and her love's name and said, "Well, since your parents are… gone, why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"No thanks," Naruto said, "I enjoy living by myself, there are no rules to follow or anything."

Hiashi nodded, deciding to change the subject he asked, "So, how did you and Hanabi pass the Genin test?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and as said, "Oh! Hanabi and I kicked ass. First of all our sensei is Gai. He seems really dumb, but he is amazing in Taijutsu. Anyways, the test was to basically show our skill of working together. In the end we both figured it out and kicked our sensei's ass!"

Though Hiashi doubted that they kicked their sensei's ass, he asked, "So, how'd you get Hanabi to work with you?" There was no threat in his voice, but his youngest daughter had a somewhat betrayed look in her eyes.

"Oh, well, after we fail to figure it out at first I told her what we were supposed to do and she agreed." Naruto said. "Right Hanabi?" Naruto asked, nudging her in the shoulder.

She broke out of her stupor and said, "Huh Oh yes. We worked quite well together…"

Hinata smiled and said, "That's good that you made a friend Hanabi, I was getting worried that you wouldn't befriend your team."

Hanabi glared at her sister and said, "Hinata, I don't consider this idiot my friend, simply an annoyance. He can be helpful for me to reach my goals, but that is all."

Hinata smiled and simply nodded to the whole thing, "As you say Hanabi."

Hiashi then stated, "Best of luck to you two…" After a little bit he asked, "So who is your third teammate? It seems he didn't want to show up tonight."

Naruto and Hanabi both spoke up at the same time saying, "We don't have a third teammate."

"Oh really?" Hiashi asked. "And why is that?"

"Because not enough of the students were good enough to pass the easy test." Naruto muttered.

Hanabi nodded agreeing with his statement.

Suddenly Naruto stood up and said, "Well, thanks for the meal, but I think I should be leaving now!" He quickly made a beeline straight out of the place. Shortly after him, Hanabi got up and followed him.

"He's such a good kid." Hiashi said with a smile on his face. Hinata looked at her father like he grew another head.

No one has ever made Father smile like that before mother… Hinata thought in shock. 

(Outside the Hyuuga Manor.)

Naruto finally exited the place after a long day. He sighed and began to walk off in the direction of his house before a voice caused him to turn back around.

"Hey Naruto!" Hanabi called out from the entrance of the manor.

"What is it Hanabi?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the girl.

Hanabi looked slightly nervous, and after a little bit of no interaction, Naruto was about to ay something, but she held her hand up. "Do… You, uh, want to be my friend." She said.

Naruto then realized that she wanted him to shake her hand, accepting her friendship. "Ah, but I thought you were too high above me." Naruto asked smiling. Hanabi was about to say something, but stopped once Naruto shook her hand and said, "Ok, Hanabi_-chan_, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanabi simply nodded and said, "Yeah, see you too Naruto." She then walked back into her home.

Little did both of them know, Hiashi was watching them…

_Please Uzumaki Naruto, raise my daughter better than I have… _Was his request as he went back into his manor, ready for a new week…

**Chapter two, end.**

Ok, that's all. I have a vague idea of how to shape this story up. I really just write this whenever I feel like it, so don't expect this to come out every other day, or week, or month… or year…

See you in Chapter three, if there is one…


End file.
